Forum:Blake Hall
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Blake Hall Gender: Male Age: 17 Godly Parent Choice 1: Jupiter Godly Parent Choice 2: Aquilon Godly Parent Choice 3: Mars Cohort Choice 1: 3rd Cohort Choice 2: 1st Faceclaim: ---- Appearance: He has blonde hair and hazel eyes. His height is average and doesn't really pay attention to his appearance. Personality: Blake's personality is kind of anti-social. He is often stubborn when he isn't silent, and very mean at some times. He avoids conversation whenever someone tries to start one with him. History: Blake's mother was in her late twenties, having the time of her life in Las Vegas. She went to a party with her best friend, where she met a handsome man. They went to her hotel room together, and one thing lead to another, they began seeing each other. After at least 7 months, Audrey (Blake's mom) said she was pregant. Blake's father stayed until his birth, then disappeared without a trace. He was born in Atlanta, Georiga and raised in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. He grew up, coping with his adopted parents, who abused him constantly just for anger release. Blake had a very bad habbit of anger, and often punched other students at school, but got no punishments due to the staff of the schools he attended just not caring. Wherever he went, it was bad to Blake. He started learning to control his emotions more, and became severely anti-social. People just learned he couldn't be changed. After his adopted father died of Leukemia, Blake's life improved slightly, but he continued to be un-responsive and kept his feelings locked up. After getting older, things started to happen. Great beasts attempted to attack him, always escaping through the city routes, memorized from when bullies ran at him. Even though his mother hated him, Blake decided it was best to leave for her safety. He gathered his stuff and ran. Two campers from Camp Jupiter heard rumors of sightings in the city, and found Blake. They realized he was like them and took him to Lupa, who trained him, prepping him to go to camp. After this, he was sent to Camp Jupiter. Weapons: A crossbow he acquired fom the camp armory. ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :'D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A') This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :'A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Category:Claiming Category:Claimed Neo Was Here (talk) 23:38, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Comments Please exaggerate on his parents meeting and I believe that Lupa is the one to train the demigod to go to Camp Jupiter.